Pikachu has ITS OWN LANGUAGE!? - The Dex! Episode 25!
|image=25 Dex Thumbnail new.jpg|Epnumber=25|airdate=Jul 30, 2013|people=PokeKellz, Alex|producer=Jirard Khalil, Michael Barryte|editor=Rival Jimmy |previous=Flygon|next=Shuckle}} Pikachu has ITS OWN LANGUAGE!? - The Dex! Episode 25! is the twenty-fifth episode of The Dex! Trivia and Battle Strategy Series. It's hosted by Pokékid Alex and Pokekellz and it covers the Mouse Pokémon, Pikachu! It aired on July 30, 2013 and can be viewed here. "Every week on The Dex, Alex and PokeKellz present battle strategy and trivia for a different Pokemon! This week, it's Pikachu, the Mouse Pokemon!" - YouTube description Intro Trivia * Pikachu is easily the most famous Pokémon out there, having a balloon in the Macy's Parade. * However, Pikachu wasn't always supposed to be the series mascot. Originally, Clefairy was designed to be the face of Pokémon, with Ash supposed to receive on in the anime. * Pikachu was ultimately used do to having better gender neutrality. Remnants of Clefairy as the mascot can still be seen in the Manga, where Red's first Pokémon is Clefairy. * Pikachu's popularity has become so great, that the island nation of Niue has Pikachu depicted on their currency. * In 2008, a Protein was discovered in humans that carries electrical impulses. It was named "Pikachurin". * Pikachu has changed quiet a bit over the years, such as slimming down, the removal of a white muzzle, and the removal of the darker circle of fur on its belly. * It gets its name from two Japanese onomatopoeia, being "Pika-Pika" (the sound of squeaking), and "Chu-Chu" (the sound of sparkles). * Similar to real world mice, Pikachu are pack animals that can often be a nuisance to technology by chewing on electrical wires. * They store the electricity that they obtain in cheeck pouches, a trait that can also be found in Pichu, Plusle, Minun, Pachirisu, Emolga, and Raichu. * If the electricity isn't released on a regular basis, it can greatly harm them, possibly causing death. * Pikachu releases this electricity through their tails, which can burn the grass that they stand on. Talkin' Pika-Cheese * There is enough continuity in Pikachu's speech patterns in the anime, that actual words can be deduced. * Ash = Pika-pi * Misty = Pikachu-pi * Brock = Pika-chu * Team Rocket = Pi-Pikachu (Angrily) * Good Job! = Pi-Pikachu (Happily) * *expressing happiness* = Chaaa Battle Strategy ' Special Attacker' * Item: Light Ball * Ability: LightningRod * Nature: Timid (+Speed, -Attack) * EVs: Unspecified * Moves: ** Thunderbolt ** Substitute ** Encore ** Hidden Power (Ice) * The Light Ball is crucial, as it doubles Pikachu's Attack and Sp. Attack with no drawbacks. * Switch in on a predicted Electric-type Attack, and then use Encore to lock them into that move. * Use this opportunity to set up a Substitute to take another hit. * Then hit hard with STAB Thunderbolt, and use HP Ice against threatening Ground and Grass-types. Random Thoughts * A Physical set with Volt Tackle is very commonly used. * Nasty Plot over Substitute is a high risk-high reward strategy. * Grass Knot can take out heavy foes and provide good coverage. * Event Pikachu have access to ExtremeSpeed, but can't use LightningRod. Trivia * The Intro of the video states "Episode 24: Flygon", when it should be "Episode 25: Pikachu". Gallery 25.jpg Talkin' Pika-Cheese.JPG Flygon Intro.JPG PIkachu.JPG Pikachu Battle.JPG PIkachu End.JPG Battle Strategy Old.JPG Pikachu Category:Pikachu Category:Electric-type Pokémon Category:Talkin' Pika-Cheese! Category:Lightning Rod Category:Light Ball Category:Thunderbolt Category:Hidden Power Category:Encore Category:Substitute Category:Nasty Plot Category:Volt Tackle Category:Grass Knot Category:Extreme Speed